Always the Same in his Eyes
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: Based off episode 326, during the second half.  Dororo didn't know what happened when he saw her at that moment. DoroKoyu


**I... just had to do this one-shot after seeing episode 326 (second half)**

**During the beginning of the yearly beach contest, when Natsumi and Koyuki (in adult forms) went up first... Dororo actually turned red when he saw Koyuki! It was adorable! I know I'm kind of really fangirling over it, but that's one of the only times he showed an attraction towards her!**

**I'm not sure what he said exactly during that scene, but I caught Koyuki's name out of it and he was saying those lines in a sort of 'lovestruck' kind of voice (heck, Giroro did something similar with Natsumi XD).**

**So I wrote this some time after on Dororo's side when that scene happened and afterwards from what I got out of the rest of the second half. Plus, I added a little more to the episode. Enjoy!**

**Rated T for some... themes from the episode ^^;**

* * *

He did not like this plan one bit.

Then again, usually Dororo never _did _like his leader's plans at all, since they were just about always for the invasion of Pekopon or some other selfish intention of Keroro's with no regards to the others.

However, this plan was something was even worst. Keroro had sent the disguised Angol, Mois, to enter the very same beach contest herself that their very own friends, Natsumi and Koyuki were entering, in order for them to get 'famous' and therefore, have a chance for the invasion itself if they win.

It felt that it would be truly unfair to both Natsumi... and Koyuki, since they themselves wanted to enter it for the prize themselves - as adults of course.

In truth... he _wanted _Koyuki to win. She and her friend seem so thrilled to try to get the top prize... he didn't wish to see that chance to come crashing down for her because of his leader... it would break his heart to see her down in the weather.

As he and the platoon waited, hidden, by the sidelines of the waiting audience, he was trying to decide whether or not if he should hurry backstage and warn the two girls... without his platoon's knowledge. Perhaps he could sneak away now, while they were all distracted because of their bickering...

... but that chance never came as the hosts of the contest announced the contestants were all ready to go.

He sighed, almost having the urge to give himself a smack to the forehead. He dawdled too long. Dororo would just have to watch and hope Koyuki and Natsumi would pull through themselves...

Dororo poked his head through the curtain on the sidelines - unnoticed by the crowd or anyone else in that matter - with Keroro and Giroro doing the same above him, being forced to crouch down onto the ground in order to view the show still.

To his surprise, both Koyuki and Natsumi were announced first by the judges, so they were going to be seen first.

They waited in silence for a few moments, before the lights finally lit up and revealed those very same girls posing to the audience...

And when he saw Koyuki; Dororo felt his heart skip a beat.

He had no idea what happened then, his eyes were only on the kunochi... never lingering for a moment as he slowly took in her image, feeling his heart practically pounding against his ribcage with each beat. He thought he felt his face burning as his blush was useless to hide, even with his own mask. He was glad no one noticed this.

Seeing Koyuki look so... dare he say... _beautiful_, even in the somewhat unclear light, at the moment, she was enough to keep him in a daze for years to come. Even the own words he muttered to himself, admiring the kunochi and her swimsuit, were not in the usual way he would speak, but like, almost, a lovesick puppy... like Giroro was currently as he nearly swooned over Natsumi at her appearance.

He was again glad his comrades failed to notice Dororo and his state.

The Keronian shut his eyes; Koyuki's image still ever so clear in his mind like a picture, even when she and Natsumi were receiving their applause (which he would have done too, if he wasn't like what he was _and_ wasn't on the ground) and returning backstage, so the next contestants could take their place.

What made him glad most of all was the fact _she_ didn't see him look like a fool.

As the next girls went, he could hear Giroro above him mumbling something close to, "Natsumi should have gotten all tens from the judges," since the two had received but two tens, and a nine and eight.

Some part of him silently agreed with the Corporal... only with Koyuki.

The rest of the contest went by in what seem to be flash - Dororo unfortunately getting crushed to the ground for a duration of it after Tamama squeezed in as he ranted about 'that woman', who went sometime after Natsumi and Koyuki - but despite having his face in the ground, he was able to hear what was going on, while still wondering what came over him earlier...

That... wasn't any normal way he would stare at a friend. A friend would never stare at a close friend that way... unless, somehow, in some possible way... some feelings were buried underneath. That would explain his foolishness...

But if he _did_ have deeper feelings for the girl that he had yet to realize before... there wasn't any chance she would return those feelings to him.

He felt disappointment fill him... almost failing to hear Kururu's announcement from behind them about the girls'... are going to revert back to their younger selves during the climax of the contest?

Dororo snapped out of it, listening closely as the other platoon members gathered around Kururu, who was explaining that the time limit for the girls' aging would end real soon, then they'll transform back to their normal selves... and their clothes would fall off... right in front of the crowd if they should win.

For the second time that night, his heart skipped a beat, but this time out of fear. He... couldn't let Koyuki go through his a humiliation! He didn't want any of the sort to fall upon her! She doesn't deserve it! He wish he could at least take the humiliation for her... he would be able to deal with it (he was used to that kind of treatment thanks to Keroro) ... she wouldn't be able to.

Giroro immediately jumped to the offer to warn the two girls, Dororo not even given the chance to do so himself as he stood up. He would have rather done it...

Unfortunately, they had waited but a couple minutes, before Giroro had gone soaring by above them; having not even a chance to explain to Natsumi, before she kicked the poor frog outside again.

After retrieving the distressed Red Keronian with a foot mark to his face, Keroro suggested one final idea; disguise Fuyuki as a girl and have him win the contest.

Despite how disturbing it sounded, Dororo decided to go along with the plan... this time. He felt a little guilty though. Koyuki and Natsumi would have to lose, instead of being embarrassed in front of several people... the last thing he ever wanted.

Fuyuki, hesitatingly, agreed to the plan... and surprisingly won the contest by getting all tens... and a twelve from one of the four judges, oddly enough. The poor boy looked like he was traumatized. As weird as it sounded and looked also, they were glad that it worked out well and the girls wouldn't be seen...

...to their horror though, _all_ the contestants were going to be shown at the end, including Koyuki and Natsumi, which they soon were moments later as the time limit was getting closer...

The ninja was really worried now... they had to think of a way to prevent this event, but what _could_ they do now?

Just as Natsumi asked a disguised Fuyuki, "Have I seen you from somewhere?" The two girls started to glow purple... signaling they would be transforming back...

"Natsumi!" Giroro exclaimed in panic, seeing this.

"Koyuki-dono!" Dororo equally exclaimed, very fearful for her.

The two maidens looked baffled for a moment as they stared in their direction from where they were heard, before finally noticing they were shrinking slowly...

Giroro was quick; activating his gun as fast as possible, he shot at all of the lights overhead for the contest, darkening the area, by which then, the audience mumbled among each other in confusion and slight fright by the sudden blackout.

The ninja gave a quick nod of thanks to the Keronian, before, while using the darkness as cover, sneaked onto the stage where Koyuki and Natsumi were hunched on the floor, covering themselves to prevent their clothing from falling off as they were now returned to their younger selves.

Dororo probably would have given an assuring smile to Koyuki if he could, but instead said, "Let's hurry while the lights are out."

The girls smiled their thanks, although they looked pretty embarrassed as they did so. Koyuki's smile was especially thankful to the Keronian, before they all snuck off stage in the dark, taking advantage of it as they quickly left.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Koyuki flash him another sweet smile. He again felt almost the same way he felt earlier, and quickly looked away to avoid her seeing his small blush.

* * *

"... you guys are lucky stupid frogs," Natsumi growled as she stood in her now casual clothes, close to the parking area of the beach, with the other Keronians (in their Anti-Barrier), Angol Mois, and Koyuki. "If it wasn't for you actually helping to sneak us out... I would made you roadkill with the car."

Keroro sighed in relief. "W-Well we're glad we could have helped!"

"You're not off that easily, frogtard," Natsumi snapped, glaring down at the frog with folded arms. "Don't you forget it... because you're not going to have your stupid toys for the next couple days!"

The Green Keronian was stunned. "B-B-But why?" he shuttered. "It was Kururu's invention who did it! Blame him!" He pointed an accusing finger at the said Keronian, who snickered a little.

"Because. I. Don't. Like. You," the teenager stated slowly as she bent down and flickered a finger between the Keronian's eyes.

"F-Fair enough answer," Keroro squeaked out, rubbing the spot between his eyes, which was reddened slightly.

Natsumi snorted, before getting straight to her feet again and walking off. "Now come on; I need to head home and make dinner before it gets too late."

"R-Right behind you, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro hurried after her instantly.

Giroro sighed and soon followed, but at a more casual pace, along with Tamama, Kururu, and Angol Mois.

"Today was too long."

"I couldn't agree more, desu."

"You can say; a truly exhausting day?"

"NEVER ONE ASKED YOU, WOMAN!"

"Kukuku..."

Dororo and Koyuki were the only ones who did not follow, both sharing similar smiles at the funny conversations that had taken place, both almost having the urges to chuckle, even if a little.

They the gang were considerably out of earshot, he suddenly heard, "Thank you again, Dororo."

He turned, looking at the very teal-eyed girl who said those words, smiling again at the Keronian brightly.

"I don't know what Natsumi-san and I would have done if you didn't help us."

Again, fighting down a reddness in his face, Dororo replied, "You don't need to thank me, Koyuki-dono. I'm just glad you were saved from such embarrassment."

This time, Koyuki looked like... she blushed slightly? He brushed it off quickly; he was probably seeing things...

"Well...we should be heading back ourselves," suggested Dororo, quickly changing the topic.

Happy of the new subject, Koyuki nodded as she gave him her usual feline smile that never once grew old to him. "Alright, let's go, Dororo!"

Dororo returned the nod with a small smile, then he and the girl started to walk off after their friends, while under the bright moonlight of the clear night in silent for a couple minutes.

As he examined the girl, who didn't see this, he found that, even in her younger form, she still looked stunning to him, even in the moonlight, no matter what... that was indeed a rare beauty.

"Dororo?"

"Hm?"

The teenage girl suddenly stopped in her steps, looking... shy? "I know this may sounds like odd... but..." Her face reddened more. "I thought I saw you... blushing when I was on the stage earlier."

Dororo blushed insanely. "H-Huh?"

The girl shrugged, smiling assuringly to the Keronian. "I was just seeing things I guess though... you know, because of the lights and all."

"Y-Yeah... just... because... of that..."

As they continued off again, Dororo gave a silent sigh of relief. Perhaps... he'll tell her the truth someday, but he believed that could wait right now.

Suddenly, he stopped after a few more steps.

"Oh no! I think we forgot Fuyuki-dono!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^^ Review!**


End file.
